shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiamine
Tiamine is the femslash ship between Tiana and Jasmine from the Disney fandom. Canon As Tiana and Jasmine are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. Both Tiana and Jasmine have lost a parent, as well as having their remining parent telling them to think about marriage, even though either one of them wants to do it on the terms they want them to do it on. In the end, however, they're minds on the subject were changed after they meet and fell in love with their love interests. Who have gave them romantic moments under the stars and have took the time to hear what they want in life. Along with Jasmine and Tiana wearing blue colored clothing. Their other common links and traits is that they both get along well with animals that they view and have as their friends, are strong in their own unique ways, determent to have the life they wish for themselves, are two of the non-white Disney Princesses, have a dark shaded hair color and brown eyes and met and befriended people that can do magic, marry their love interests in royal weddings. Along with their main male antagonists using their magic and deception skills on Tiana and Jasmine to gain what they want from them. Fanon Tiana and Jasmine are shipped by a small group of fans who believe they would get along very well. Along with the fact that both Disney Princesses are extraordinary, strong willed women, who want to archive their own kind of happiness. Jasmine wanting to marry for love, while Tiana wants to honour her father's memory by completing their shared dream. Because Ralph Breaks the Internet is a canon Disney crossover, that has a version of the two know each other, the ship sometimes has them in the modern, casual style clothes that the netizen versions of them wear in the film. In a few fanfics and fan artworks of the ship, they are seen having a similar kind of relationship that Tiana has with Charlotte La Bouff; a working woman who is close with a rich/noble woman. For when they are placed in either one of their timelines, or the 21st century together. There have even been fan manip art of Jasmine and Tiana as mermaids and fairies. While AO3 only has one fanfic of the ship, Tumblr as a reasonable size fanbase of it on the site. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jasmine/Tiana (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Jasmine/Tiana (Sofia the First) on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Trivia *Jasmine's main color is blue while Tiana's green. **Even though Tiana is seen wearing her blue, sparling princess costume dress in one of the few posters of Disney's The Princess and the Frog and a few renders of her wearing with the silver tiara. *They are two of the limit time characters, with limit time clothing from Ralph Breaks the Internet, in Disney Magic Kingdoms. *They appear in the Once Upon A Time series. *They each have their own songs in the Sofia the First series, "The Ride of Your Lives" and "From the Heart". Gallery Girls_night_by_LunaQueenBlossom7.jpg Jasmine_x_Tiana_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_1.png Jasmine_x_Tiana_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_2.png Jasmine_x_Tiana_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_3.png Jasmine_x_Tiana_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_4.png Tiana_Jasmine_-_At_the_Diner_by_CancerSyndromEdits.png JasminexTiana_Underwater_Affection_by_CancerSyndromEdits.jpg Tiana.jasmine;_see_ya_by_kanjo-girl.png Princess_Wuv_by_DanShive.png Tiamine by disneyfemslashcomics.png Navigation